ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Spyro
Ratchet and Spyro is a PS3 newest addition to the series ever since Full Frontal Assault Story Luminopolis, Igliak Qwark was going to filibuster his voters but Ratchet tells him not to. But Qwark was interrupted by Spyro's arrival and yet robotic apes attacked Illuminopolis. The second section is where Spyro is where Spyro crashed on top of Ephemeris tower and battles robotic apes. Ratchet and Spyro introduce each other for the first first during the robotic ape battle. Then a villainous cragmite mercenary called Lord Bardock from the Convexity Galaxy mocks them and they escape on his battle transport. Weapons/Gadgets Found/Brought: *Combuster *Fusion Grenade *Swingshot *Grindboots *Gravity Boots *Heli-Pack *Thruster Pack Breath Stones Found/Brought: *Fire Stone Dreaming Ratchet and Spyro escaped Lord Bardock's clutches, but ended in hypersleep. And dreamt of being in a surgical facility. They escape the Guardian Surgeons but now they have to escape their nightmare, even the giant Orvus Surgeon. They battle the Orvus Surgeon. After the battle, a door opened revealing a Klunk figure disguised as Clank. But Orvus after the Klunk figure left tells them of the great danger of two dimensions merging. Orvus then wakes but dragging them to the door. Dargus Forest, Zols They woke up in Convexity Galaxy on the mysterious Planet Zols, Dargus Forest. They stroll the forest to see if any starships were available. They fought a Basilisk Hammerer that holds a Leviathan Soul and collected a leviathan soul. They got to the spaceport and talked to a Cheetah-like alien called Zealors that was named The Baron. He told them of the Gelatonium Plant being shut down, needed starship fuel and they opened the vaults as soon as possible and left the planet to Planet Stygiox, Storm City. Weapons/Gadgets Found/Brought: *Warm Worm (2, 000 Bolts) *Gelanator Storm City, Stygiox The Baron flew Ratchet and Spyro to the meteor showered planet. one of the meteors hit them and The Baron jettisoned them into freefall mode. They fought the robotic apes through the meteor showered city. One of the meteors blocked their way but Spyro moved it somehow. Then when they to the Dragon Jet lauunch pad, the Zoni gave Spyro Dragon Jets so Ratchet and Spyro flew to the Hall of Knowledge and surpass its security and discovered Spyro's home, the Dragon Ruins in a arid region that was once a swamp where his adopted family was. ratchet downloaded the coordinates and they took the escape shuttle to Planet Horadax. Weapons/Gadgets Found/Brought: *Light Ravager *Kinetic Launcher (20,000 Bolts) *Bullet Striker (30,000 Bolts) Breath Stones/Gadgets Found: *Lightning Stone *Dragon Jets Dragon Ruins, Horadax The escape shuttle landed on the arid region and they found out that the dragons were probably moved away or something else. Then Ratchet found a crashed Aphelion ship and Spyro told Ratchet of the 5 multi-colored gems that hould repair the ship. they found the ship parts and Aphelion actually came with a message from Qwark held captive as a announcer for Lord Bardock's Cragmite Memorial Battlezone on Planet Morfar. Memorial Battlezone, Morfar When they landed, Spyro sense that Cynder was on the planet and somehow has to help her. Ratchet figures its trouble with a capital T. They traverse the robotic ape-crawling entrance to reach the arena. When they got to the arena, they entered the series of battles in the Cragmite Memorial. In the very moment, Qwark enters the last battle against Cynder who is before she is like Spyro a dragon full of darkness. They fought and defeated her and before Ratchet delivers the final blow, Spyro stops him and Cynder transform back. The crowd went nuts and call them heroes. Weapons/Gadgets Found/Brought *Groovitron Glove (9,500 Bolts) *Buzz Blade (17,000 Bolts) *Charge Boots *Heli-Lifter (Prize) Rebel Base, Obsidious Astroid Ring After Cynder told them to meet them at the rebel base, Ratchet and Spyro flew to Obsidious Astroid Ring and as soon as they landed, the Baron told them of hunting down three Basilisk Hammerers to get the launch codes for the shuttle to enter the rebel base. After that, they venture through the maintenance hull and entered the base. But Cronk and Zephyr, told them via loudspeaker of three tests by Ignitus that Spyro thought he was dead. They passed the three tests and entered the war room to discover that Clank, Cynder, the guardians, Cronk and Zephyr and Qwark are all here but Sparx isn't. They told them of Sparx disappearance during the mission to Planet Axen, Ammo Dump. They flew to the planet to rescue the dragonfly. Ammo Dump, Axen They landed on Axen and ventured through the molten terrain. Then they entered the facility using the brand new Heli-Lifters which are strong arms on propellers and battle their way through areas of robotic apes within the facility as well as escape the attack tank. When they reached the ammo dump checkpoint, they found Spark underneath some rubble and they moved the rubble. Sparx shows Ratchet and Spyro the meeting with the Lord Bardock's troops and some of nefarious' troops trading Malefor's souls. The attack tank attacks again and while attacking misfired and destroyed the ammo disposal and destroyed the facility. They escaped in time. Weapons/Gadgets Found/Brought *Sludge Blaster (120,000 Bolts) *Alpha Disrupter (250,000 Bolts) Nefarion City, Evilick They called the rebels but they called Qwark instead and told off of Dr. Nefarious being involved as well as Malefor. They head to Planet Evilick in Nefarion City but unfortunately Qwark follows.